The other side continued
by queenlaur
Summary: This is a continuation of 37butterflies' The other side. Bunny almost hit Jack after the Easter fiasco, what if he actually had? How would that have changed Jack's reaction to Pitch's offer? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a continuation of** **37butterflies' "The other side." It starts right after ch.11. I do not own the idea I worked off of their summary of the end they wanted. With their permission I created this; I hope I did it justice.**

* * *

The black sand tornado keeping Jack Frost up seemed to expand in size and grow in speed. Jamie stood back with the, now small, Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy who seemed no longer able to keep himself in the air. Santa Clause had told them to get the boy to safety but all three were rooted to the spot. Jamie saw the Easter Bunny shaking and the Tooth Fairy wasn't even trying to hide her tears. Jamie wanted to help, but didn't know how. Until about a minute ago Jack Frost had been invisible to him.

"He needs help! What can we do?" He asked the two legends.

Jamie heard the Easter Bunny mumble, "It's too late, Pitch has him now." His ears drooping with each word.

* * *

 _Everything is so much clearer now. As if the pain has opened my eyes. The Guardians are weak while I am strong, I_ _ **will be**_ _believed in! I'll_ _ **make**_ _them believe, and nothing can stop me! Pitch Black was right; everything needs to be Cold and Dark. And to start it off, I'll finish this old man in front of me. I summon up my power and form a dark ice spear in my hand._

* * *

Pitch whispered, knowing the Nightmare sand coursing though the winter spirit would send his words straight to Jack's mind, "Finish the old fool, and bring about the next Dark Age!"

" **My age**!" he thought to himself with glee. The spear left Jack's hand. North would be skewered. But instead the spear shattered on the ground where the old Guardian had once been.

* * *

"Oh, Jack!' North thinks as the spear of Black sand and ice comes at him. Suddenly three bodies crash into him, pushing North out of the harm's way. As the spear shatters he looks up to see Tooth, Bunny, and the last light. "Tooth, Bunny! I told you, get the boy out of here!"

"Talk to him North." Bunny said, pointing a paw at the last light.

Jamie gets up and stares determinedly at eh three of them. "Look, I'm not running away!" He points at Jack. "I can see him! I can see he needs help and I'd never be able to live with myself if I just left him like this. Let me ask you this, belief is what allows me to see you and him right?" North nods silently back. "Then I have an idea!"

* * *

 _How could my attack miss? How did the rabbit, fairy, and boy get to the old man so fast? I freeze in shock and anger._

"What are you doing Jack!?" _Pitch's voice snaps me back._ "There all right in front of you. One final strike and there done!" _I feel my grin returning. Oh, I'll give them on_ _ **final**_ _strike all right. I build the power around me. The air cools, ice forms, I'll freeze them in an icy casing. Forever trapped as living statues!_

* * *

Jack was behind them. " _Way to close_." Frozen in shock at his miss. " _For the moment_." This gave them time to make a plan. " _Not that it will succeed_." Bunny hated this. Here he was, the Guardian of hope, and all he could do was think of how things were going to go wrong. Jamie had been the one to rush in the save North. Bunny and Tooth had only been trying to grab the kid.

"Then I have an idea!" Jamie said.

He whispered his plan to the Guardians and Bunny had to admit it was a pretty good one. " _But we're fighting two powerful enemies, and we're to week to even stand a chance._ " The hopeless thought had barley finished when the air temperature dropped and the sharp cold smell of ice strung Bunny's nose. "Mates!" Bunny warned. "If we're going to do this, we **better** do it **now!** "

* * *

Pitch watches Jack's attack build. Hands behind his back, he waits for the end he's dreamed of for a millennium to come true. The rain of Pitch Black starts here. Then the Guardians and there precious last light scatter. The rabbit and the boy head in one direction, the old fool in a second, and the fairy in a third. Jack's frustration, felt through the black sand's connection, causes him to release his attack then and there. The area is coated in thick ice but all of the targets escape!

Jack and Pitch scream as one, Pitch then jabs a finger in the direction of the boy and rabbit. "Go after the kid, snuff out the last light!" As his puppet moves to obey Pitch sends his nightmares to herd the other two together. "I'll finish them!"

* * *

The cold of the attack causes Tooth's wings to twitch. "If only I could fly!" She thinks as her small legs run as fast as they can. The plan is simple but difficult at the same time.

By splitting up, they hope to separate Pitch and Jack. At the same time cause Pitch to spread his powers as thin as possible. But the really hard part was on Jamie.

"I hope Jamie really can get his friends to believe again!" A haunting whiny comes from behind her and Tooth's heart squeezed in fear!


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own this story, the idea and credit go to 37 butterflies.**

 **Rise of the Guardians and the Guardians of childhood belong to William Joyce and DreamWorks.**

* * *

Jaime and Bunny ran through the neighborhood together till the boy came to a stop outside an apartment building. He scooped a handful of pebbles off the ground and began chucking them at a window. Most missed their target but he kept at it.

"I know they can help! Fear may have them convinced otherwise right now, but all they need is a push." Jamie thinks. He runs out of pebbles and bends down to get some more.

"You sure about this?" Bunny asked. His ears were up and he was looking more and more like a scared rabbit.

"Yes! We just need to wake Cupcake up then we can go get the—" Jamie's explanation fell quiet as he noticed the ice freezing the ground beneath their feet.

* * *

"I'm too old for this." North grown, hating the words even as they pass his own lips. He was getting weaker by the second. Hobbling through the maze of alleyways, in too much pain to really tell where he was going. A left turn brings him to a dead end and the wait of his situation pushed down on him all the more. He turns back the way he came, only to see nightmares blocking the entrance.

"Oh, poor **old** North! Trapped like a rat and all alone." Pitch's words make North's blood boil. "But don't threat, you'll have company soon!"

* * *

Tooth scampers along, the nightmares toying with and herding her. When she tries to head in another direction the dark horses appear and attack, forcing her to go where they (where Pitch) want her to go.

Ahead more nightmares come into view, they part to reveal North on the other side. He's panting and leaning heavily on his sword, but he's alive!

"Tooth!" North calls and she rushes to his side, helping him to straighten up.

"Well that worked well!" The nightmares closed rank and the ones that chased Tooth join their numbers. Pitch, riding his nightmare steed, is at the front of his army. "I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you like this. You look awful! Did you really think I'd fall for something **so** simple? Jack will soon destroy your precious last light, and I'll be right here to watch as you fade away.

* * *

The tingle of ice under Bunny's feet signals that there staring to go numb from the cold. But what really has the shrunk Guardian's attention is the high walls of black sand infused ice.

The hopelessness sinks even further into his bones. " _This is all my fault! If not for me and my dingo of a temper, if I had thought before I swung my fist, Jack wouldn't be like this. Pitch would never have been able to get his hooks into the boy."_ Bunny's pity party distracts him and he missed Jack's appearance on the top of the wall.

* * *

 _The wind no longer heads my call, but the tornado speeds me along just fine._

 _Pitch's words echo in my head._ "Jack snuff out the last light…snuff out the last light…snuff out the last light." _With each repeat it makes more sense. Only after_ _ **all**_ _of the Guardians' believers are gone can we plunge the world into the next age. When that happens_ _ **my**_ _believers will come!_

 _I've trapped the boy and rabbit in a wall of my black ice. The tornado places me on top and I stare down at my pray. I can feel the guilt radiating off the rabbit and the fear coming from the boy._

 _The words are louder than ever, zeroing my vision in._ "SNUFF OUT THE LAST LIGHT!"

* * *

Through the black sand's connection Pitch sees what Jack dose. He increases the mental commands. "SNUFF OUT THE LAST LIGHT!" With this chant Jack will be driven to do this **one** thing, all the time believing it was **his** idea!

"Pitch, stop this please!" Tooth cries desperately. "You can't make Jack do this! It will **kill** him!"

Pitch chuckles amused. "Oh Toothiana. He's already dead. I simply replaced what has kept him immortal all this time. The Moon's light has left him, now I'm the only thing keeping him going." Tooth and North shrink back and the information sinks in, making this scene **all** the more sweet for the Boogieman!


	3. Chapter 3

**Short but exciting chapter.**

 **I do not own this story the idea and credit go to 37butterflies.**

 **Rise of the Guardians and The Guardians of Childhood belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks.**

* * *

Jack lands walks towards Bunny and Jamie. The two back up, Bunny putting himself between the boy and the winter spirit. Jamie's back hits the wall and Bunny bumps into his legs. There trapped! Bunny looks at Jack's eyes. A sickly color combo of blue and gold, swirling together into a swampy bluish green, stare focused on the kid behind the Guardian. Bunny's ears pick up the chant Jack is repeating over and over.

The words chill him to the bone. "Snuff out the last light, snuff out the last light."

"If I don't do something—" Bunny's thoughts are interrupted as fear for Jamie takes over.

Jack is gathering black ice in his hand, the beginnings of a spear taking shape! With all the strength his back legs have, Bunny launches himself at Jack, but with just a flick of the wrist Jack smacks him out of the way. Bunny slams into the ice wall and slides down to the ground unconscious.

* * *

"EASTER BUNNY!" Jamie shouts as he sees the rabbit, who once was six feet tall, hits the ice wall hard and doesn't get back up. His eyes return to Jack Frost. The complete focus on him sends a shiver down Jamie's spine. Then mumbled words meet his ears.

"Finish this and it will be **my** turn to be seen, **my** turn to be believed in."

Though he's still scared, Jamie starts putting puzzle pieces together in his head. _"Jack Frost is a saying; no one knows he's an actual person, so he has probably never had a believer!"_ These thoughts plus all the black sand, something that was obviously in the Boogieman's department, cemented the **true** facts for Jamie. " _This isn't who_ _Jack Frost really is. The Boogieman is behind his actions, using him like a marionette. But the fact that he wants to be believed in means that the real Jack is still in there somewhere. Maybe if he realizes that I can see him he'll snap out of it!"_ The spear in Jack's hand was pointed right at Jamie's chest. The boy gulped. _"It's my only shot."_

Out loud he said. "Your Jack Frost right?! Earlier I heard the Guardians call your name, and then I saw you on that sand cloud." Jack stopped his advance; the spear drooped ever so slightly, was it working? "I believe in you! And I know that this isn't who you really are!"

An evil smile grows on Jack Frost's face. Starting at Jack's feet black sand snakes along the ground, headed straight for Jamie.

* * *

"Your Jack Frost right?!" _The boy says, looking directly at me! But I miss the rest of his words as I hear Pitch's voice in my head._

"See! We made him believe." _I stop right in front of the boy; my spear lowers slightly as I listen to Pitch._ "Imagen when they **all** believe!" _My grin grows as I think of that._ "Snuff out the last light!" _Yes, the last light. The one thing standing in the way._

 _A great idea strikes me, what better way to_ _ **snuff**_ _out a light then to_ _ **cover**_ _it up?! As if to make my thoughts reality, black sand snakes to the boy's feet. The boy doesn't beg or plead like I hope and expect. Instead he keeps eye contact and says:_ "The Guardians need **you,** the world needs you! Don't let the Boogieman win. I believe, I believe in you Jack Frost!" _I feel like laughing as the sand covers his feet then crawls up his legs. He doesn't struggle against it only looks at me. Soon his body from the neck down is cocooned in black. His eyes show no fear or worry, only trust and determination. Is he really so stupid as to think I will stop?_

" **I believe, I believe, I believe!"** _Are his last words as he's completely encased. I've done it! The last light is extinguished! The city rings with Pitch and my laughter!_ _ **We have won!**_

* * *

 **Please review and follow! Thanks for reading!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own this story. The idea and credit go to 37butterflies.**

 **Rise of the Guardians and The Guardians of Childhood belong to William Joyce and DreamWorks.**

* * *

Darkness…That is all he saw, all there seemed to be in this place. He couldn't tell if his eyes were open or closed, however he did know that he was separate from the darkness. He could **feel** the dark grains that surrounded him.

The last thing he remembered before the darkness was being high in the air fighting and holding his own against Pitch's nightmares. Then a sharp, cold pain pierced his back. The cold had spread and his hands had turned black before his eyes.

He'd accepted his end with dignity, the last thing he'd heard was Jack's angered shout. Then there was **no** sound. With no way of telling time here, Sandy didn't know how long he'd been in this place. But he **was** there, he did still exist, he was alive! So he waited patently for the time to return to present itself.

" **I believe, I believe, I believe!"**

The voice sounded like shouting after the absolute silence, though it probably was a whisper or a murmur at most. Then a light blinded him, after the absolute dark, when his eyes adjusted Sandy realized it was only his own gentle glow. Much dimmer then usual but there none the less. Another light catches the Guardians eye and he heads towards it. The closer he got the brighter his own glow became. Finally the source becomes clear, a boy no more than ten or eleven was floating in the darkness. The black sand that touched him instantly changed to gold dream sand.

"The voice I heard must have been yours." Sandy thinks to himself. With his belief Sandy's power returns, between the two of them this place is almost completely transformed. Sandy "lifts" the boy onto a sand cloud. "Time for us to go." He thinks punching a fist into his palm.

* * *

Pitch's plan had worked. The boy was gone. Swallowed by black sand at Jack Frost's hand. The laugh that came from Pitch was so cruel and loud it rang through the whole town and the added laugh of Jack was icing on the cake.

"Vhat is so funny Pitch?!" North asks in an accusing voice.

Pitch turns his eyes to the weakened Guardians ion-front of him. "Your precious last light is no more! And how poetic that nightmare sand was the cause! He died just like the Sandman **and** he truly believed he could save Jack Frost up until the end. The fool didn't even struggle as Jack took his life."

" **NO!"** The two shouted in despair.

"OH, YESSSSSSS!" Pitch is so eagerly waiting for the Guardians before him to fade that he didn't register the confusion from Jack. That is until he heard the: **"BOOM!"**

* * *

 _My victory is short lived, as the cocoon around the boy starts to churn and I see gold light fighting to get out. Then a loud_ **"BOOM!"** _sends me flying into my own wall. Still I see the gold cloud that has shot out of the black sand, and riding it is the Sandman and the unconscious last ling. I sense Pitch as he heads this way and grin. "Enjoy your small reprieve" I think as I prepare myself for battle. "It won't last long."_

* * *

Right after a **"BOOM!"** shakes the town Pitch dose a 180 on his mount and he and his nightmares charge away, heading towards a glow in the distance. The Guardians, at the same moment, feel some strength return.

"North do you feel that?" Tooth asked her friend.

"Da! Come Toothy, I believe this is our chance." North walks with purpose, not as fast as he used to be but no longer hobbling, out of the ally and back into the housing district of Burgress. Tooth follows, still unable to fly, to the house of two of Jamie's Friends. Using a small it of magic North sends two brightly wrapped Christmas packages through a snow globe portal.

"What?" and "Wow!" cores from a second story window, then a light turns on and two boy's peek out there belief kicking into place.

Sensing this North calls out: "Marry Christmas!"

Tooth, not having a traditional saying of her own, go's for a more personal approach. "Don't forget to floss!"

"It's…it's…." The first twin, Caleb, stammers in wonder.

"Santa and the Tooth Fairy!" His brother Claude finishes.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own this story. The idea and credit go to 37butterflies.**

 **Rise of the Guardians and the Guardians of Childhood belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks.**

* * *

The moment Sandy emerges from the darkness the sounds and sight of the real world almost disorients him. But as his senses adjusted he was able to take in the situation. The town is shadowed by nightmares; below him a young girl tosses and turns fitfully in sleep. Sandy sends a dream her way and as it takes hold she calms and smiles. A spark of belief comes his way but that joy is shadowed by his despair as his eyes land on Jack.

Sandy takes in the black sand infused ice and the dark aura surrounding his young friend. A quick search with his senses reveal Pitch's corruption, the black sand that courses through the winter spirit poisoning his thoughts and actions. To see him as little more than the Boogieman's puppet is heart breaking for the Guardian.

That heart break turns to anger as the sound of Pitch and his nightmare army reaches his ears. Sandy creates a second sand cloud and moves the boy that saved him to it so he would be out of harm's way.

Just as he finishes Pitch shouts "SANDMAN!" and swings his black sand scythe in a deadly ark. Sandy isn't at full strength but his anger at Pitch gives him enough of a boost to easily block the attack with a dream sand shield.

As Pitch's weapon dissolves into gold, Sandy see's movement from below. Lifted, not by the wind but by a black sand tornado, Jack comes at him. The corrupted ice fly's at Sandy with great force, but the purifying power of Sandy's sand destroys it. A quick whip at the tornado sands the winter spirit to the ground. Pitch comes again, this time with the nightmares. Sandy purifies them left and right.

* * *

Pitch doesn't know why but his power is weakening. It is harder and harder to make new nightmares as his supply of black sand was destroyed but that didn't explain why the strength he'd been enjoying all night was slipping away. Still he kept up his attack while yelling, "Jack! What are you waiting for?! It's just the Sandman, attack!"

Eventually Pitch was out of tricks. His nightmares were used up; he couldn't even form his scythe. Sandy hovered above him, an image of Pitch with his hands up in surrender appeared.

"Never!" Pitch growled. He may not be able to attack…but **Jack** could! The moment the thought came to him Jack rushed the Sandman.

* * *

 _I can no longer fly, the black sand tornado having been turned into dream sand, but that doesn't stop me. The Sandman is my enemy; my job is to_ _ **end**_ _him. That is the only thought in my mind. I leap, staff raised to strike but instead find myself unable to move. My arms are held tight to my sides by dream sand ropes. I struggle and thrash but get nowhere. I'm pulled, gently, up to the Sandman until I'm an arm's length away._

"Release me!" _I snarl at him. Tears are in his eyes as symbols take shape above his head. I see a miniature version of me then squiggly lines surrounding it. The Sandman's face is the picture of grief as if what he's doing, or what he's_ _ **about**_ _to do, is the hardest thing he's ever done._

 _He cups his hand and I feel pain throughout my body. It's like the pain I felt when Pitch stabbed me only in reverse but just as excruciating. I scream! I feel as if something inside me is being forcibly gathered together. My scream raises an octave as I feel a ruff, granny substance rub against the wound on my back. Then my stab wound, which had sealed over, reopens. Like a continues stream the substance is pulled from my raw back. As I see black sand come from behind me and flow into the Sandman's hand my throat becomes too raw to make any nose._

 **Mercifully** , it stops! The black sand sits, in a ball, in the Sandman's hand and is transformed into dream sand. I notice I'm no longer restrained as Sandy lowers me to lay, on my stomach thankfully, beside Jamie. Tears of Joy prickle my eyes; I look at Sandy as a cloud of exhaustion starts to descend.

"Thank you!" I manage then my eyes close.


	6. Chapter 6

As Pitch felt the connection to Jack, his greatest creation, brake he realizes he's lost. While Sandy is distracted, caring for the two boys, he tried to make a getaway.

* * *

North, Tooth, and four of Jamie's friends (Pippa, Monty, Claude, and Caleb) are walking towards Cupcake's house when they hear the scream. The kids, who had been excitedly asking the two Guardians questions non-stop from the minute there belief returned and they could see the legends, fell completely silent.

Pippa is the first to speak. "What, who?"

North puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. With each of the kids returned belief the Guardians had regained strength. North could now stand tall without his sword being his crutch, and Tooth could get enough lift to hover off the ground.

"Ve vill find out! Do not vorry." The Guardian of wonder tells the girl.

The group then hurries towards where the scream, that has gone up another octave, is coming from. They get there in time to see a wall of ice come crumbling down. As the scene behind it becomes visible they notice three things:

1) Sandy is alive!

2) Jack was the one screaming as black sand is being pulled from his stab wound.

3) Pitch is trying to sneak away.

North raises a sword in Pitch's direction causing the Boogieman to stop short.

* * *

Groggily Jamie shakes the blanket of sleep away. He feels like he's floating on something warm and soft. " _Am I still asleep? Is this a dream?"_

"Hello North, Tooth. I see you've brought an audience. Do you really think a few children can help you?" The voice of the Boogieman brings Jamie out of it.

He sits up and tries to figure out what happened. He recalls the black sand covering him, believing that Jack Frost would snap out of it, then…nothing. Jamie sees Cupcake's apartment building, but the ice that had surrounded it before is gone. He looks down to see gold sand beneath him, and an unconscious Jack Frost beside him.

"How?" A little gold man lands on Jamie's other side. "Sandman!" The gold man nods. "Did you save me, did you save Jack?" Sandman holds up his hand to stop the boy. Jamie sees an image of a clock that ticks quickly forward.

"Jamie!" His friends; Monty, Pippa, Claude, Caleb, and Cupcake (who just exited her building) surround him asking if he's ok. While assuring them that he is fine, Jamie suddenly remembers someone!

"Wait! The Easter Bunny! He was hurt!" The sandman made calming jesters and the small rabbit was lifted towards the kids. Jamie picked the rabbit off the small sand cloud, he was worried for a moment when the body he held stayed limp but a snore that caused the rabbits ears to twitch and nose to wiggle chased the worry away.

"That's the Easter Bunny?" Cupcake asked.

* * *

Sandy left the kids to talk about Bunny, and went to stand beside Tooth and North. He makes a miniature Pitch with its hands up in surrender again.

"I'll never surrender to you! A few weak believers and you think you have me? You're washed up! Your—"

Sandy had had enough. Pitch had tried to kill him, somehow shrunk Bunny, and turned Jack into a puppet through severely wounding and poisoning him with black sand. Now he had the gull to throw insults?! Sandy sends a whip at Pitch, taking him by surprise and tying his hands together. Feeling that a little repeat of Pitch's last encounter with his whips was in order, Sandy sends Pitch flying into the building then slams him onto a car!

* * *

The blare of a car alarm wakes Bunny. When he sees he's being held in Jamie's arms he doesn't know what to think. He casts a glance around seeing five other kids next to Jamie, and past them a clear view of the streets. " _That means the wall of black ice is gone."_ He reasons, still half out of it. Further away North, Tooth, and…could it be? Yes! **Sandy!** The three are staring at the car whose blinking lights indicate it is the source of the alarm.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side, Sandman." Jamie jokes, causing the rest of the kids to laugh.

The words and reaction they cause, remind Bunny of Jack! With a Jolt of guilt and alarm, he remembers what happened before he blacked out. _"The wall is gone, does that mean…?_ _ **Jack!**_ _"_ Bunny squirms in Jamie's arms, trying to right himself so he can look for the winter spirit.

"You're awake!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Where's Jack!" Is Bunny's reply. The boy walks a short distance to where the still form of Jack Frost lays on Sandy's cloud. "Oh, no!" Bunny leaps out of the boy's arms and starts to shake Jack's shoulder with both small paws. Nothing changes and Bunny starts to shake Jack harder, until North's hand on his head stops him.

"It is alright Bunny." The Guardian of wonder soothes.

" **ALRIGHT?!** This is anything **but** alright!" Bunny counters.

"What's wrong?" Caleb asks.

"Jack who?" Claude asks next. Jamie starts to explain about Jack Frost while Bunny stays beside the winter Spirit. His guilt is like a hole in his gut. Jack looks paler then usual and his back is torn up. Bunny's ears turn as he hears the gasps of Jamie's friends.

"I see him." Pippa says. The others echo her statement but Jack doesn't wake.

"What happened after I was knocked out?" Bunny demanded.

With a calming jester Sandy floats over and makes a picture of Jack with a chain securing him to Pitch. A small Sandy then starts to pull sand away from the figure of Jack, dissolving the chain.

"See Bunny. Jack is going to be fine. Sandy freed him." Tooth explained.

"Then why is he like this?" Bunny asks, worried.

A few "Z's" float over Sandy's head.

"He's sleeping, right Mr. Sandman." Monty guesses.

Smiling, a comforting smile, Sandy nods.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own this story, the idea and credit go to 37butterflies.**

* * *

Knowing that Jack is only asleep seems to calm everyone. Sandy sends a bit of dream sand the winter spirits way and a dream of snowball fights takes shape.

Jamie, however, is still unsure as to how he'd gotten out of the black sand and if it had anything to do with Sandy's sudden appearance. "Sandman?" he says. Sandy turns to look Jamie's way. "You "said" earlier that you'd explain how you saved me and Jack. We know about Jack, but…how did you save me?"

Sandy chuckles silently and motions to Jack then points further down the street. The group move away, so jack can sleep, and Sandy launches into a pictionary explanation. A scene of Sandy being hit by an arrow and dispersing is the first to be shown. Then a large circle that is completely filled in with sand took its place.

"What's that?" Pippa asked.

Sandy leaves the circle up and adds the image of him disappearing then he shows his miniature self's sand being added to the circle.

"You were trapped someplace made of sand?" Pippa guessed.

Sandy nods, but adds a pulse sign above his dead with an arrow pointing at the unconscious Boogieman.

"So it was black sand, Pitch trapped you like he made Jack do to me." Jamie concludes.

The images vanished as Sandy started a new "sentence." A single candle came into view, it was unlit and Sandy pointed at himself. A lite match was next and Sandy pointed to Jamie. The match then light the candle and it glowed brightly.

"What does a match and a candle have to do with Jamie?" Cupcake asked.

"Belief is represented by lights." North said.

"And you called me the **last** light." Jamie said.

"Yes. The last and strongest believer." Tooth expanded.

"But not anymore." North said, smiling at Jamie's friends.

"So, my light, my belief is what gave you power to escape?"

Sandy, nodding, showed the circle filled with sand again and a miniature Sandman caring a miniature Jamie bursting out of it.

"Then you got us out."

A check mark and a smile from Sandy confirmed it.

* * *

The hole in Bunny's gut slowly started to heal as he realized things were going to be ok. Jamie was safe, there were now six believers (with Sandy back the numbers would grow), and Jack was free of Pitch's control. Once the kid woke up Bunny would apologize. He knew that it would take a long time and a lot of patience to regain Jack's trust but Bunny had hope.

The realization of that thought startled him. Since he'd seen Jack fall at Pitch's hand this was the first hopeful thought he'd had. New hope filled him, that mixed with the belief of the six kids returned Bunny to his proper size. The swirl of light overcame him again, but it didn't hurt this time. When it vanished Bunny was six feet one inches tall, had two boomerangs, a belt full of color egg bombs, and was feeling better than ever.

"That's the Bunny we know and love!" Tooth cheered.

The celebration was wonderful but far too short. A **mad** , cruel laugh came from the street.

* * *

Pit stands, laughing manically as he faces the Guardians. His eyes are wild and crazed. He looks like a rabid animal that'd been cornered, ready to die as long as he took his pursuers with him.

When he speaks his voice sounds like gravel. "You think you've **WON!?** I am the Boogieman! You can **never** be rid of **me!** "

It's over Pitch." North says. "You have no weapon, your sand is gone, and Jack is free. Surrender yourself!"

"Surrender? We'll see about that!" Pitch lunges, attacking with his bare hands, but he gets no further than three steps. Pitch finds himself tide hand and foot by dream sand, two blades and two boomerangs at his throat. Still the Boogieman struggles, evil sneer on his face as he continues. "You really think you've saved Jack? **NO!** You signed his death warrant! I already told you, Jack Frost is dead! Has been since the day he drowned in this towns vary pond. The Moon's power brought him back as a legend but when I stabbed him my sand extinguished that light and replaced it. The Moon's power was removed and my power became what filled him with life. Now that the sand is gone…well…let's just say he'll **never wake up**! In fact, it looks like his time is almost up!"

The Guardians and kids spin to look in Jack's direction. The dream sand snowball fight has vanished and Jack's skin is looking ashen. The frost on his clothing has melted, leaving only wet spots. The wound on his back has a sticky, puss covered look. And it's obvious his breathing is shallow.

At their horror stricken faces, Pitch go's into a cruel, crazed filled laughing fit. As if drawn by the laughter shadow creatures appear. The Guardians prepare for a fight but the creatures move around them and attack Pitch. The dream sand fades away as the Boogieman's laughter becomes mixed with screams. Pitch is then dragged away laughing, screaming, kicking, and fraying to his lar entrance which seals shut behind him and disappears without a trace.

* * *

They stare after Pitch and the shadows that took him.

Bunny is the first to move, "Come on mates! Let's wake up jack." He just got hope back; he wasn't going to let Pitch or anything he said squish it again. " _Jack will be ok! He has to be!"_ Bunny thinks, trying his hardest to believe it himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Sandy looks at Jack with worry. His previous assumption that the winter spirit just needed sleep was fading with each labored breath that came from the boy. Sandy tried to get another dream going, if only to give Jack some comfort, but the sand dissolved without forming anything.

North and Bunny kneel down, there bandit and warrior days giving them more medical experience then the rest of the Guardians.

"How is he?" Tooth asks.

North shakes his head. "Not good I'm afraid."

* * *

Bunny won't give up. "Common Jack, you can fight this!" There's no reply from the winter spirit. The guilt gnaws at him, back with a vengeance. Jack's breathing becomes even shallower and Bunny starts to cry. "Jack, I pray you can hear me. I know this doesn't do much but **I'm sorry!** So, so sorry! I promise I'm gonna make it up to you, but right now you need to come back to us. Please Jack, open your eyes mate!"

Tooth runs her fingers through Jack's white locks, but not even that contact brings him around.

* * *

Jamie, whose mom is a doctor, can tell Jack is in really bad shape. He knows some basic first aid, but this looks like something you should be in the hospital for. But you can't take a legend to a hospital and expect doctors who can't even see them to be able to help.

"What can we do?" Cupcake asked.

"Yah, we just started believing in him. I don't want to lose him just like that!" Caleb stats.

Jamie thought about what Caleb just said. They believed, that was how the other Guardians got better right. So why was Jack still so bad? Were his injuries just too horrible for him to heal? No he couldn't think like that! He had to believe. Belief gave Sandy the power to come back after he had been, for all appearances, dead. Jack could be saved, Jaime just knew he could. But the question remained, how?!

"Do you think it's like the Easter Bunny?" Pippa wondered.

At the others confused looks she explained. "Even when we all believed in the Easter Bunny he remained small till he stated to believe things were going to be ok. Even know, though he's crying, **he** still **believes.** So maybe Jack needs to believe as well."

"That makes sense. I think…Jack has been trying and wishing to be believed in for **so** long that he may at an unconscious level believe he will **never** be seen so that's what's stopping the belief from reaching him." Jamie reasoned.

"Well how do we prove we do believe to him, if he's unconscious?" Monty worried.

"I have an idea! Come on guys!" Jamie strolls confidently to Jack's side. The Guardians stare at him in confusion but don't stop him. His friends on either side Jamie leans down and in barely audible whisper says in Jack's ear: "I believe in you!" Jamie touches Jack's shoulder to aid physical proof. His friends follow his example.

Bunny's ears swing from there sad droop to straight up in the air, Jack's eye lids gave a flutter.

* * *

"I believe in you!" The words ring and call out to Jack. He's exhausted, and for the better part of the time he's been here all he's wanted was to drift away and sleep. But something about those words cause him to stir and push the sleep away.

" _Believe, in me_?" he thinks. " _Who?!"_ The wish to find the answer to that question is like a strong cup of coffee, which Jack had tried once and swore never to try again, and causes the last wisps of tiredness to leave him. New strength surges through his body and he blinks his eyes rapidly to get them to focus.

" **HUH, HUUUUH! Huh, phoo, huh, phoo!"** Jack experiences deja-vu as he gasps in a **huge** breath of air, reliving his first moments after rising from his pond. The moon is above him but this time it's not the only one. He takes in the Big Four and a group of kids, confused he tries to make sense of what is happening. His body is **really** sore, especially his back. He feels his powers icing over his wounds as he thinks back to the last thing he can remember before the tiered place he was just in.

He'd been getting ready to attack Pitch, when the Boogieman had stabbed him in the back, LITERATELY! Then he'd fallen from the sky...that was it. He looks at the others and sees shock and worry, grief and joy. No one says a word; they just stare at him like they were seeing a ghost. Was he dead? Sandy was here, which was absolutely the best news Jack could have asked for, but he had no idea as to how. Could he have been dreaming a horrible nightmare about the Sandman's death? He focused on Bunny and the memories of Easter morning came rushing back. So vivid and the phantom pain where he'd been hit to sharp to have been a dream. Was Bunny still mad? Did he know about Jack's attempt to double cross Pitch or was he still an enemy in the Guardian of Hopes eyes?

Finally he got up the courage to put on an air of joking and said: "Hey! Does anyone want to tell me what's going on?" As if the words had broken a paralyzing spell Jack found himself in a Guardian hug. Shock and some pain form his back made him stiffen but the next words he heard chased that away.

"Jack, you're ok!" Tooth sobbed happily.

"Velcome back!" Boomed North.

Sandy flashed symbols over his head so fast that it was impossible to know his exact "words" but the meaning was clear! The Sandman was **really** happy to see him.

Bunny didn't say anything out loud but he mumbled words into Jack's hoodie as he held the winter spirit like he was afraid Jack would fade under his touch.

"Aw, thanks guys but…what's going on? Sandy what happened? How did you come back? And why are you guys all acting like you've just found a long lost child?" Jack asked, joking tone falling as confusion took over.

"You don't remember?" North asked.

"I remember Pitch stabbing me, falling, and then it's a blank."

The Guardian of wonder looked to Tooth, as the Guardian of memories it made sense for her to explain. Tooth looks like she can't decide if she should say anything.

Jack's pain is starting to dull, thanks to the ice, so he sits up with a slit grown. Again he sees Bunny, the Guardian of hope having backed up after the hug to give him space, he can't tell for sure but the Pooka looks on edge. " _Probably shouldn't push my luck."_ He thinks.

"Well what ever happened, you can all tell me later if that works better." Jack tries to break the silence.

Tooth smiles at him. "If you really want to know everything, we'll tell you!"

"Sounds good, but how about after my back is better?"

"Vonderfull idea!" North shouts. "But for now there is some others ve vant you to meet!" The Guardian of wonder motions for the kids Jack noticed before to come back over, they must have backed away to give the Big four room to do there hug out. One kid, who Jack knows as Jamie from several snow days "playing" with the boy, comes a little closer. His brown eyes look into Jack's blue ones. The two stare **directly** at each other for several seconds, then Jack seems to fully comprehend what this means.

" _I believe in you!"_ The words that had woken him come back to mind. He'd wondered who had said thoughs words, who believed in **him**. And now he knew! The boy and his friends, who also were looking directly at ( **yes** **at not through** ) him, could see he was there and that meant they believed!


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait! I've had a severe case of over filled schedule!**

* * *

Jamie noticed that Jack seemed unable to say anything so the boy decides to speak first. "Hi there Jack." He says with a shy wave.

Jack shacks his head as if he can't fathom what his eyes and ears are revealing to him. "Did he just say…?"

Jamie grins a bit then nods in conformation. "I said Jack as in Jack Frost."

"You said my name!"

Jamie's grin is a full out smile now.

"Can it be, can you hear me, can you see me?"

With excitement Jamie closes the distance between them and wraps Jack in a hug. "I'm so glad you're ok!"

Jack stiffens like he did when the Guardians hugged him but he soon loosens up and with tears of joy returns the embrace. When they break apart Jamie takes Jack's hand and pulls him to meet his friends. There the winter spirit receives another shock when he realizes they can see him to.

* * *

As the kids and winter spirit talk North walks over to Bunny.

"He looks good." The Guardian of hope comments.

"Da!" North says. "But I think he'd be even better if you talk to him."

Bunny's ears droop. "I tried, you saw North. I wasn't even able to get a sound out before Jack tried to get away from me. He's scared of me; besides what would I even say?"

"The truth! You were sincere back when Jack was unconscious, you can be sincere now. Ha, ha, though maybe not as dramatic as that. You need to say vhat you feel. Don't let the fear stop you, if you let the silence stand to long things will only get vorse and become harder to fix."

* * *

Tooth and Sandy moved over to the kids and Jack.

"Are you really in control of winter?" Monty asked a grinning Jack Frost. In answer Jack swings his staff and a light snow begins to fall.

"That's so awesome!" The twins shout.

"Pippa sees Sandy and Tooth, she waves them over. "This is so cool, is Jack Frost part of your team?"

Jack's smile falters. "I don't think I'd make a good Guardian." He tells her.

"Why not?" Jamie wonders.

Jack doesn't answer so Sandy taps Tooth on the shoulder. He shows a tooth, mimes talking with his hands and angles his head to Jack.

Tooth nods and go's to Jack's side, when the winter spirit looks at her she says: "Jack, the offer is still open."

A sad smile comes over his face. "Thanks Tooth but…" he looks over his shoulder at Bunny. "I'll be fine."

Sandy gives them a confused look. He turns to look at North and Bunny then back at Tooth and Jack. When no one explained further he started to "ask" only to notice North and Bunny join them. He makes a question mark but North motions for him to wait.

Bunny stops a respectable ways from the winter spirit. "Jack?"

When Jack turns he puts on a relaxed air but Sandy, and everyone else, can sense his unease with the situation. "Yah, Bunny?"

"About what happened this morning. I'm sorry! There is no excuse for hitting you and though I know I don't deserve it, I hope you can let me try to start over. I'll never be able to take back what happened; I can only try to make it up to you." Bunny looked pleadingly at a, once again, shocked Jack. Jack is the first to break eye contact. He ducks his head, eyes focused on his feet. At this Bunny's ears droop even further down and he to looks at the ground, his whole body slouching in despair.

After hearing Bunny admit he'd **hit** Jack, Sandy started to fume with anger. He fires off a barrage of symbols that no one can follow. The Guardian of dreams takes a deep breath, but his symbols stop when Jack speaks up.

"Do you really mean that?" he peeks out from under his bangs. "You really, truly, honestly want to make it up to me?"

"Yes! **Really, truly, honestly!"** Bunny said with a little bit of hope. "What can I do?"

"Wellllllllll!"

Bunny topples over as a snowball, which Jack had been making behind his back, smacks him in the face.

"That's a start!" Jack laughs and a full on snowball fight commences.

* * *

There was an excited clamor of tweeting and Tooth's fairies swarmed towards the group. After hugs and a few "words" of explanation the fairies joined the play.

"How are they Toothy?" North asks.

"Oh, North! It's a miracle, as soon as Pitch was trapped in his lair they were suddenly swallowed by light. Then they found themselves just outside of Burgress with all the tooth boxes."

North looked up and smiled. Tooth joined him, "Thank you!" She whispered to the Moon.

* * *

Sandy breaks from the snowball fight and lifts himself on a sand cloud, into the air. Soon dream sand is on its way and with each fun filled dream another child's fear is replaced with belief. Sandy lands beside North and a book with a "G" on the cover appear above his head. North nods and walks over to where Jack sits with Bunny.

* * *

The winter spirit had been trading snowballs with the Guardian of hope till Bunny had surrendered. Huffing and puffing Bunny flopped down and chuckled. "You win! You're just too fast. I think you've dodged every snowball during this entire snowball fight."

"Years of practice." Jack said, joining Bunny on the ground. They watched the kids for a while till Bunny got the courage to ask: "So you really forgive me?"

Jack laid his chin on his knees. "I'd be lying if I said I was 100% comfortable. But forgive you, Course Kangaroo! I can tell you're truly sorry."

"I am sorry! And I will find a way to make this better. For as long as it takes, I'm here for you. Ha, ha, I can expect I'll be in for quite a few Blizzards after this won't I?"

"Don't worry; it's not in my nature to hold a grudge!"

"Yay right, what do you call all your pranks?" Bunny said. He was relieved that Jack had accepted his apology. He was also glad his little Joke had gotten Jack in a more relaxed state of mind. Even after the snowball had hit him, Bunny had seen that the winter spirit was causes in his play against the Pooka. As if he was holding back in apprehension of being hurt again if he angered Bunny.

"Ha, ha! That's all just stuff I do out of good clean fun." Jack replied, voice easy and happiness evident.

"Whatever you say, Frostbite." Bunny shakes his head and smiles, Jack giggles at the nickname. "But thanks, you don't know how much this means to me."

"No problem."

They sit silently for a moment; till Jack's boundless energy can't be still anymore. With a smile he summons a blue tinged snowball and leaps back into the fray. North arrives at Bunny's side and the two watch as Jack, Tooth, the mini fairies, and the kids romp and play. There's excitement and a ting of thrill in the air, but the unnatural fear that Pitch brings and thrives on is completely gone.

Jack's words come to Bunny's mind, "That's all just stuff I do out of good clean **fun!"** , and something clicks.

"North" Bunny says.

"Da! His center." North agrees. Sandy gives a thumbs up.

* * *

The play go's on, Bunny, North, and Sandy rejoining after a short rest, till the sun begins to peek out on the horizon. The kids are obviously tiered but there smiles show how much fun they have had.

As everyone gathers beside the park, sitting on the ground to rest, Jack felt happier than ever. "Now this is fun! It's better than I ever imagined."

"You said it!" Jamie agreed.

"Da, your center is vonderful!" North said.

Jack started and turned towards North. "My center?"

North jesters to the happy faces around them. "You did this. You canceled out the fear Pitch had implanted. Your center mixes with thrill and common sense, that's why pranks and play come to you like second nature. But irrational fear can't be present at the same time as—"

" **Fun!"** Jack concludes with joy. The Big four share a look and stand up.

"So vhat do you say Jack? Are you ready, to make it official." Jack looks at them. "Ve vould be honored to have you join the Guardians!" North, Tooth, Sandy, and even Bunny are all smiling encouragingly. They **all** want him to join; he can see it in their eyes. With a smile Jack nods.

North takes a snow globe from his pocket. "Then let's go to Pole for ceremony and celebration."

"Ok, but let's skip the flaming baton this time." Jack jokes causing the Big Four to laugh.

North tosses the snow globe producing a portal.

"Are you leaving?" Jamie asks.

Jack turns to his first believers. Jamie, Pippa, Monty, Claud, Caleb, and Cupcake are all looking a little sad at the idea. Jack kneels and gives them a smile. Looking each of them in the eye, so they know he's sincere. "I'll be back before you know it. But if you ever need or want to see me, just call my name. My friend the wind will bring me the message."

All six gave Jack a group hug and make him promise to come back soon. Jack steps through the portal, backwards to keep his eyes on his new friends. They wave at each other till the portal closes.

The day flies by after that. The ceremony from before replays, minis (" _Thank Mim!")_ the fire this time. Jack takes the Oath and the party to celebrate commences. Jack enjoys the company of his new team and family but his mind keeps drifting back to Burgress.

"I think there's still time for **one** more snow day before the end of the season. What do you think wind?" His companion played with his hair and Jack giggled. "Alright then!" The winter spirit sits back, sipping a cup of eggnog, as he plans out the snow day to come. "Watch out everyone. The Guardian of Fun is on the way!"


End file.
